battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Leafy/Relationships
This page describes the interactions between everyone in BFDI(A) and Leafy. Since Leafy has a nice personality from the start, most of the contestants have friendly relationships with her. She is only one that wants to be friends with everyone, even Flower. This went on until the final episode where Firey, the winner of BFDI, betrays her by letting everyone to Dream Island except for her, causing Leafy to lose her temper and buy Dream Island. This ends everyone's friendly relations with her, because she has done something opposite to her usual personality, and they threaten to give her a death penalty since the end of Return of the Hang Glider until the beginning of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. Announcer In Sweet Tooth Leafy tries to dismantle the Announcer with a hammer. In Rescission Leafy gets mad when the Announcer says he can count the number of contestants on one hand. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Announcer laughs because Woody was drowning inside the baskets of breads. Leafy was mad at the Announcer for this. Status: Minor Enemies Blocky Leafy and Blocky both made it far in Episode 1 part 1, and Blocky even saved Leafy from falling off the balance beam. After that, they did not interact again until Episode 10. In episode 10, Blocky and Leafy have a conversation about the bottom of the pit. Both are safe at Cake at Stake. During the crying contest, Leafy did not like what Blocky did to Ice Cube. In Episode 11, they regained their friendship. Then in Episode 25, Blocky (along with everyone else) didn't like Leafy after she stole Dream Island. Status: Minor Enemies Bubble Leafy and Bubble have an unstable friendship. Leafy states that in Gardening Hero, that she doesn't qualify for Leafy's level of "Niceness" and therefore she does not deserve to be her friend. Flower also convinced Leafy that Bubble wasn't friends with her in Hurtful!. When Leafy returned to Goiky from Yoyleland, Bubble was shocked and attempted to freeze Leafy, but was unable to since Leafy was made of metal. Leafy tried to become friends again, but Bubble declined although she gave her an onion to eat. Leafy once gave spring shoes to Bubble as a gift as well, but that caused them to become even lesser friends because Leafy thought Bubble didn't except the offer. Status: Minor Friends Coiny Coiny and Leafy almost never interacted. But they were on the motor boat together (With Icy) on Take The Plunge Part 2. Status: Neutral David Even though Leafy and David never interacted, Leafy mentions to Firey that David was weird. Firey also agrees. Firey and David are enemies in a small way. Status: Neutral/One-sided enemies (On Leafy's side) Eraser Leafy and Eraser had a minor friendship. The friendship may have ended after Lofty, because Eraser tried to take out Leafy, only to have her pop his balloon. In episode 25, even though Eraser voted for Leafy to win, Eraser helped Pin rip off Leafy's skin. He also activated Flower's Announcer Crusher aimed at Leafy before she could say her last words. Status: Minor Enemies Firey Firey and Leafy probably have a relationship. They end their friendship in episode 25. Then when the others try to use Flower's crusher Firey saves her, saying "Leafy, I'm sorry for what I did, I realized what I wanted most wasn't dream island, it's your friendship! And I would rather spend my time with you, whether it's on dream island or not". Then, after Leafy is sent to Yoyleland and eventually returns to Goiky, she finds out that Firey does not remember her at all and it's unknown if Firey is still her friend. Her first appearance with Firey was in Episode 9. In Hurtful!, Leafy waits for Firey to reach the boats and gives him the wooden boat since she knows he can't touch the water. She also allows him to stand on top of her, just as long he doesn't set her on fire. Status: Good Friends Flower Flower and Leafy have a minor conflict in Take the Plunge: Part 1. The conflict grows stronger when Flower returns. When Flower returns, she single-handedly destroyed Leafy's and Bubble's friendship. Flower destroys the recovery centers and ironically, dies in episode 25. On the other hand, Leafy tried to help Flower at Don't Pierce My Flesh but ended up making it worse. But in Return Of The Hang Glider, she votes for Leafy because she is a plant like Flower. Status: Enemies Golf Ball Golf Ball and Leafy grew a friendship at first. In Return of the Hang Glider, Golf Ball and Leafy's friendship was put to the test when Leafy stole Dream Island and ended up with them becoming enemies. Status: Enemies Ice Cube Leafy and Ice Cube have a friendship. Their friendship started when Leafy picks her first to be on her team. In four episodes, she mentioned "Revenge" to Leafy. In season 2, Leafy and Ice Cube became enemies because Leafy stole Dream Island. Status: Enemies Match Leafy and Match have not interacted very much due to being on separate teams and Match being eliminated 2 episodes after the merge. In Episode 4, Match buys part of Leafy's cake, only to share it with her, Pencil, Bubble, and Woody. Status: Neutral/Minor Friends Needle Leafy and Needle had minor conflicts with each other but still maintain a friendship. In Bridge Crossing, Leafy keep saying "Needy" to Needle make her angry and slap Leafy. The conflicts usually start when Needle slaps Leafy. In Get Digging, Needle slapped Leafy for calling her "Needy". But before she could finish, Leafy grabbed a knife and threw it at her. Status: Enemies Pen Leafy and Pen had a minor friendship until Vomitaco. The friendship ends when Pen buys part of Leafy's taco so he can have the challenge done for him. When his half of the taco is tested, the other contestants quickly realized that Pen cheated and he falls in the danger zone. Status: Minor Enemies Pencil Leafy and Pencil had a minor conflict during the puppets scene in Bowling, Now with Explosions! Leafy and Pencil have had a conflict in episode 19. Pencil uses the Leafy Detector on her, obviously putting her in pain so the angry mob can catch up to her. In Get Digging, Pencil tells Book, Spongy, Puffball, Ice Cube, Needle and Gelatin to watch out for a wild Leafy. Status: Minor Enemies Pin Leafy and Pin were friends until episode 25. The friendship ended when Pin said that Leafy deserves the death penalty for stealing Dream Island. When Leafy attempts to escape from her, Teardrop and others by skidooing into Yoyleland, Pin rips up the map, nearly removing the possibility of return. See Leafy, Pin and Teardrop for more information. In Get in the Van, Pin tries to freeze Leafy along with Bubble. She also threw a knife, attempted to kill Leafy but she missed her and ended up stabbing the Puffball Speaker Box instead. Status: Friends/Enemies Rocky Despite being on the same team and both making it to the final 6, Leafy and Rocky barely interacted. Leafy feels pity for Rocky because when Rocky got eliminated and Firey commented on there being no more vomit, Leafy told him that what he said wasn't very nice. In Reveal Novum, he voted for her elimination because she has arms. Status: Neutral Snowball Leafy and Snowball did not have many interactions, but there are a few things that suggest they could have a friendship. For example, in Bridge Crossing, Leafy and Snowball both agree that it was Needle's cake fault that the windstorm started. But in Return of the Hang Glider, Snowball, along with everyone else, agrees that Leafy should receive the death penalty, due to her stealing of Dream Island. Status: Enemies Spongy Spongy and Leafy are friends. In Half A Loaf Is Better Than None, Leafy asked Spongy if it was great to be back. In The Glistening, Leafy used Spongy as fuel source for the ship but then gave her immunity to Spongy. In Return of the Hang Glider, Spongy wanted Leafy to win. However, Spongy angrily votes for Leafy in Reveal Novum because she has arms. In Yeah Who? I Wanna Know Spongy is one of the few season 1 contestants not chasing her. Status: Neutral Teardrop Despite how Teardrop rarely speaks, it is shown throughout the series that the two have a previous friendship started before the series. In Return of the Hang Glider, Teardrop smiled when Pin said Leafy deserved the death penalty, meaning that their friendship was over. In season 2 Leafy and Teardrop became enemies. Status: Enemies/Good Friends Tennis Ball Tennis Ball is mad at Leafy for 'bribing' Bubble to vote for him in Reveal Novum. However, he is one of the very few who is not shown to be mad directly at Leafy for stealing Dream Island. He even defends Leafy in a way by saying that it shouldn't necessary to capture Leafy to regain Dream Island in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. Status: Friends Woody Leafy and Woody are good friends. In Take the Plunge: Part 1, Leafy helped Woody by giving him advice. In Sweet Tooth, Leafy offered help to Woody by offering to give part of her cake. In Half a Loaf Is Better Than None, Leafy defends Woody when The Speaker laughs at Woody when he drowns in the bread. In Return of the Hang Glider, Woody wants Leafy to win and proceeds to slap Match and Needle for not voting for Leafy. In Battle For BFDI, Woody and Leafy are on the same team, and in Getting Teardrop To Talk, she is seen holding him. In Getting Teardrop to Talk Leafy included Woody into her team because she wanted to help him with his fears. Status: Friends Gelatin Despite not being in Season 1 with Leafy, Gelatin told Needle to blow acid spitballs at Leafy in Get Digging. She also was smashed by Gelatin with a giant hammer in front of Firey in Get in the Van. Status: Enemies Cheese Orb When Cheese Orb died in episode 23, Leafy was shocked and said Announcer just killed the Cheese Orb. Status: Friends Gaty In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Leafy asked if he was her friend, Gaty said he was neutral as she needs to know her more, much in Leafy's disappointment. Status: Neutral Gallery Leafy's Back.png Team Naming: Leafy.jpg Firey saves Leafy using Snowballs Handglider .jpg|Firey saves Leafy from execution icy,leafy and needle.PNG Rocky4leafy.png|Rocky voted her off. Needy slap Leafy.PNG|Needle slaping leafy bbb.png|Objects chasing leafy. Run.PNG|Everyone chasing Leafy at the start of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know Laf.png PinSavingLeafy.png|Pin saving Leafy from falling Friendsthennot.gif Bubble accepting a gift from Leafy.png Firey and Leafy Falling.jpg Leafy and Bubble Scream.jpg Ice cube talking with leafy.png Leafy Detector AD.png Metalleafyagain.png Leafy and TD ml.png LeafyLovesIcyFriesBraceletyFanny.png LeafyAssistsPeople.png LeafyHugsRoboty.png LeafyWereAllCool.png Spongy Votes for Leafy.jpg|Spongy votes for Leafy. Leafy in Bottom 2 with David.jpg Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Relationship Category:Relationships Category:Leafy Category:Interaction Pages